Lista e vendbanimeve
Agatha Mary Clarissa Christie (Agatha Christie / sqt. Agata Kristi) është një shkrimtare britanike, lindi në Torquay, Britania e Madhe më 15 shtator 1890. Agata Kristi ka shkruar shumë vepra kryessh krime fantazie. Agata për punën e saj është e njohur në gjithë botën dhe nga perandoria britanike ka marrur titullin "Lady". Ajo vdiq më 12 janar 1976 në Wallingford, Britania e Madhe. Veprat e saja janë të njohura dhe librat e saj janë shitur 550 milion herë dhe për çdo vit shiten rreth 1 milion libra të saj. Biografia Agata Kristi, e njohur në botë si shkrimtare e romaneve kriminalistike, ka botuar mbi 80 romane dhe përmbledhje të tregimeve të shkurtëra, e përkthyer më shumë se Shekspiri, veprat e saja janë të shitura përtej bilona ekzemplarëve, vetëm në gjuhën angleze dhe po aq ekzemplarë në mbi 100 gjuhë në të cilat janë të përkthyera, kështu që me të drejtë mban titullin "Mbretëresha e krimit". Vetëm veprat e Shekspirit dhe Bibla janë shitur më shumë, por Shekspirit ia ka kaluar me numrin e gjuhëve, në të cilin është e përkthyer, kështu që me numrin e të gjitha veprave gjithsesi zë majën e letërsisë botërore si shkrimtarja më produktive e të gjitha kohërave. Për 56 vitet e veta prej shkrimtareje aktive, ka shkruar dhe ka botuar 67 romane kriminalistike, mbi 150 tregime të shkurtëra të cilat janë të përmledhura në mbi 20 vepra, me dhjetëra vepra të shkurtëra e të gjata dramatike, prej të cilave më e njohura gjithsesi është "Mousetrap", e cila vetëm në Londër, në Teatrin e Ambasadorëve, është shfaqur pandërprerë më shumë se 30 vjet dhe është interpretuar përpak 9.000 herë, ndërsa deri tani në botë ka patur më shumë se 20.000 realizime (shfaqje) dhe zgjat mbi 50 vjet. Disa dhjetëra filma dhe seriale televizive janë xhiruar sipas motiveve të romaneve të Agata Kritsit. Agatha Mary Clarissa Miller Christie Mallowan është e lindur më 15 shtator 1890 në shtëpinë "Ashfield" në rrugën Barton, Torquay, Devon në Angli, si bija e Frederick Alvah Millera (amerikan) dhe Clarisse Boehmer Miller (angleze), si më e reja nga tre femijët, vëllai Monty dhe motra Madge, në një familje të shquar patriarkale. Babai i vdiç deri sa ajo ishte 11 vjeçare. E rritur dhe e edukuar nën mbikqyrjen e guvernantëve dhe kujdestarëve, kurrë nuk ka shkuar në shkollë, por që në moshën 5 vjeçare ka ditur të lexojë e të shkruajë. Derisa ishte fëmijë ia tërhiqnin vëmendjen lojërat e ndryshme kreative, por ngaqë ishte shumë e tërhequr dhe e turpshme, me vështirësi i ka shprehur ndjenjat e saj dhe me vite i është kthyer muzikës, ku e gjeti mënyrën e shprehjes, por më vonë iu kthye edhe shkrimit nën mbikqyrjen vigjilente dhe përkrahjen e nënës. Që në moshën 12 vjeçare filloi të shkruajë poezi dhe tregime të shkurtëra dhe nën këshillat e nënës ua dërgonte revistave dhe gazetave. Në moshën 16 vjeçare shkon për tu shkolluar në Paris, ku studion pianon dhe këndimin. U është përkushtuar shumë studimeve, por frika e saj prej skenës dhe paraqitjeve publike, si dhe natyra e saj e tërhequr, ia ka pamundësuar asaj që seriozisht t'i përkushtohet pianos dhe këndimit dhe bëjë karrierë. Pas përfundimit të shkollimit, me të ëmën shkon në Egjipt (Kairo) dhe atje shkruan tregimin e parë të shkurtër. E përkrahur nga e ëma, si dhe nga Edena Philipttosa, fqinje dhe mike nga Torquaya, vazhdoi që të merret me shkrime. Në vitin 1912 u njoftua me Archibald Christie, për të cilin u martua dy vite më vonë, por dy ditë pas kurorëzimit, ai lë Parisin dhe shkon në detyrën e oficerit të mbretërisë në kuprusin e aviacionit. Në kohën e Luftës së Dytë Botërore, Agata ka punuar si motër medicinale në Spitalin e Kryqit të Kuq në Torquay, ku merr shumë njohuri të vlefshme rreth helmeve, të cilat do t'i vlejnë më vonë kur t'i përshkruajë krimet në veprat e veta. Pas përfundimit të luftës, më 1918, ata dy përqëndrohen në Londër. Më 1919 u lind e bija Rosalinda. Gjersa kolonel Kristi (bashkëshorti i saj) ka qenë i zënë me luftën, Agata në afat prej një viti përfundon punën në librin e misterieve "The Mysterious Affair at Styles" , e cila disa herë është refuzuar nga ana e botuesit deri sa përfundimisht e pa dritën, dhe me 1920 u bë hit i vërtetë. Vit pas viti, Agata boton edhe disa romane të popullarizuara, por që në botim e parë shfaqet Herkul Poiroti (protagonisti i Agatës), i cili me inteligjencën e vet brilante rrezikon t'ia turbullojë lavdinë e krijueses së famshme dhe të bëhet protagonisti kryesor në 30 veprat e saj që do t'i shkruajë më vonë. Ajo do të përkujtohet si shkrimtarja më e famshme e romaneve detektive të shekullit XX dhe ai (Herkul Poiroti) detektivi më i famshëm i të gjitha kohërave, i cili është paraqitur në ndonjë vepër. Përkundër që rruga e saj në karrierë si shkrimtare shënon një ngjitje kah lindja e diellit, të njejtën gjë nuk e bën edhe bashkëshortësia e saj me Archibaldin. Ai me tu dashuruar në një grua të re Nancy Neele, i kërkoi Agatës shkurorësim më 1926. Në të njejtin vit, vëmendjen e tërë publikut e tërhoqi vepra e saj "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd", e cila u gjet në shitje. Aq shumë e tërhoqi vëmendjen kjo vepër, sa u adaptua si shfaqje teatrale në "Alibi". E rrethuar me dhimbjen për shkak të vdekjes të së ëmës si dhe mossuksesin në jetën private në bashkëshortësi me Archibaldin, Agata në mënyrë misterioze zhduket, duke e lënë kështu tërë Anglinë në hamendje rreth asaj se ku është dhe çka i ka ndodhur. Është gjetur 11 ditë më vonë në një hotel të vogël në veri të Anglisë në Harrogate, e paraqitur me emrin Mrs Neele, dhe i ka sqaruar policisë rreth zhdukjes së saj si humbje të kujtesës. Megjithatë është gjetur edhe vetura e saj e shkatërruar në afërsi, kështu që zhdukja e saj edhe sot e kësaj dite ka mbetur mister. Kjo ngjarje ka qenë temë e filmit "Agatha" të cilit më 1978 ia ka bërë regjinë Michael Apted. Në rolet kryesore janë paraqitur Vanessa Redgrave dhe Dustin Hoffman. Më 1928 përfundimisht mori fund shkurorëzimi me Archibald Christin, i cili vdiç më 1962. Pas shumë hiteve të mëdha siç janë "The Mistery of the Blue Train" dhe "The Seven Dials Mistery", si dhe përmbledhjet me tregime të shkurtëra, më 1930 në shitje paraqitet romani i saj i ri "Murder at the Vicarage", me të cilin në literaturë paraqet Miss Jane Marple, detektivin e saj të dytë të famshëm poashtu. Në të njejtin vit më 11 shtator, martohet me Max Mallowana (14 vjet më i ri), një arkeolog të cilin e njohu qysh më 1927 në udhëtimin e saj të parë nëpër Messopotami. Jeta dhe udhëtimet e saja nëpër lindjen e mesme dhe të afërt, njohja e viseve te reja dhe zakonet i janë burim inspirimi për shkrimin e romaneve të mëdha "Death on the Nile" dhe "Murder in Messopotamia". Në ato dhjetë vite (1930-1940), i ka shkruar romanet më të popullarizuara të cilat e kanë përforcuar me titullin "Mbretëresha e krimeve". Ato romane ishin: "Murder on the Orient Express", "Death one the Nile", "Ten Little Niggers", "Cards on the Table", "ABC Murders", "Why didn't ask Evanse". "Three Act Tragedy", si dhe përtej 50 tregime të shkurtëra me belgjikasin e njohur Herkul Poirotin në rolin kryesor. Në ato vite paraqitet edhe seria e re e tregimeve me detektivët e rinjë: Harley Quin, Mr. Parken Pyne si dhe Tommy e Tuppence Berensford. Më 1928, Agata e shet shtëpinë e lindjes "Ashfiled" dhe e blen pasurinë e patundshme "Greenway House" në Devon. Më 1930 boton romanin e parë psikologjik "Giant's Bread" me pseudonimin Mary Westmacott. Prej atëherë e deri më 1956, me të njejtin pseudonim ka botuar gjithsej 6 romane: "Unfinieshed Portait", "Absent In The Spring", "The Rose And The Yew Tree", "A Daughter's Daughter" dhe "The Burden". Pas udhëtimeve të përbashkëta me Maks Malloun nëpër viset ekzotike ngritet edhe libri i saj më se i mrekullueshëm Come, Tell Me How You Live si dhe "Star Over Betlehem" përmbledhje tregimesh e vjershash për fëmijë. Duhet të theksojmë se Agata në rininë e saj ka shkruar vjersha të cilat i janë botuar në dy përmbledhje "The Road of Dreams" dhe "Poema", si dhe pas përvojës së madhe dhe karrierës së begatshme e ka shkruar autobiografinë, e cila është botuar pas vdekjes së saj. Gjatë kohës së Luftës së Dytë Botërore, përsëri është ndarë përkohësisht nga bashkëshorti i saj Maxi, i cili si instruktor shkon në Zyrën Britaneze në Kairo, ndërsa ajo punon në "University College Hospital" në Londër. Vajza e saj e vetma Rosalinda martohet me Hubert de Burgh Pricharda, me të cilin lind birin Mateun më 1943, dhe menjëherë në vitin tjetër mbetet e ve. Më vonë martohet me Anthony Hicksa. Është interesant se Agata, këtyre viteve, gjatë Luftës së Dytë Botërore ka shkruar "Perden" dhe "Vrasje në gjumë" si rastet e fundit të Herkul Poirotit dhe zonjës Marpla dhe ia ka dhënë bijës dhe Maxit përgjegjësinë që dorëshkrimet e këtyre dy romaneve t'i ruajnë në vend të sigurtë. Këto dy romanet e fundit janë krijuar në periudhën e krijimtarisë më të plleshme, ndërsa janë botuar tek më 1975, gjegjësisht 1976, pra, plot 35 vjet pasi që janë shkruar. Pas përfundimit të luftës, në maj 1945, Maxi kthehet nga Egjipti dhe ata shpërngulen në "Greenway House" në Devon. Më 1948 shkon në Irak me Maxin për t'i bërë shoqëri në hulumtimet e tij dhe pikërisht në ato vite ka filluar punën në autobiografinë e saj të cilin e ka shkruar deri më 1965 dhe e cila është botuar një vit pas vdekjes së saj. Vitet e 50'ta e të 60'ta të shekullit XX, do të mbeten në kujtesën e karrierës së saj, si periudhë e ngritjes së mëtutjeshme me romane detektive "Mrs McGinty's Dead", "Destination Unknown", "Hickory, Dickory, Dock", "4.50 From Paddington", "Oredeal By Innosence", "A Carribean Mystery", "The Mirror Cracd Side From Side" si dhe një numër i konsiderueshëm i pjesëve teatrale, të cilat në vitet e pasluftës janë krijuar në veprat e saj, si dhe filmat të cilët janë xhiruar me qëllim që në ato vite të lodhshme bile pak ta tërheqin vëmendjen e publikut në disa tema të ndryshme. "Witness for the Prosecution" për shembull ka qenë i zgjedhur si paraqitja më e mirë (e huaj) dhe një vit gjatë sezonës 1954-55 është shfaqur pandërprerë në Broadway. Filmat "Murder on the Orient Express" e "Death on the Nile" kanë qenë më të shiquarit, ndërsa "Witness for the Prosecution", regjinë e të cilit e ka bërë Billy Wilder, padyshim ka qenë adaptimi më i mirë i ndonjë romani të saj në të gjitha kohërat, me një numër të popullarizuar artistësh të kohës, të cilët me një skenar të shkëlqyeshëm, filmin e kanë kthyer në klasikën e artit të shtatë. Më 1955 është themeluar kompania "Agatha Christie Ltd", e cila edhe sot e kësaj dite punon nën udhëheqjen e nipit të saj Mateut. Më 1967, Agata Kristi bëhet kryetare e klubit "British Detection" dhe më 1971 i është ndarë titulli "Dame of th British Empire". Në vitet e '80ta Agata akoma na i dhuroi romanet e saja të paharrueshme "Elephants Can Remember" dhe "Nemesis" dhe në ato vite i shfaqen opinionit edhe "Curtain" Poirot's Last Case" dhe "Sleeping Murder", me fantastiken Miss Marple. Që të dyja këto libra si dhe shumica të shkuara më herët janë shndërruar në "bestseleri". Agata Kristi dhe bashkëshorti i saj Max Mallowan jetuan në "Greenway" në Devon dhe para përfundimit të jetës së tyre të përbashkët shpërngulen në "Winterbroke House" në Wallingfordu afër Oxfordit. Agata Kristi vdiq më 12 janar 1976 në shtëpinë e saj në Wallingfordu. Max Mallowan pas vdekjes së saj është martuar me një mike të vjetër familjare, por edhe ai vdes dy vite pas Agatës. Në materialet e mbetura i janë gjetur një numër i madh i tregimeve të shkurtëra nga fillimet e shkrimeve të cilat i janë botuar më vonë. Disa nga dramat e saj, me lejen e nipit të saj, Charles Osborne, para disa vitesh i ka adaptuar në romane në mënyrë që edhe më shumë t'i ofrohen publikut, kështu që edhe 30 vjet pas vdekjes tërheq njësoj vëmendjen si dhe gjatë kohës më të plleshme të krijimtarisë. Vepra Bashkë-autore Shkruarr së bashku me Charles Osborne Shkruar së bashku me Mary Westmacott Drama Radio drama Drama televizive Category:Shkrimtarë anglezë Category:Lindje 1890 Category:Vdekje 1976 af:Agatha Christie ar:أجاثا كريستي bat-smg:Agata Kristi bg:Агата Кристи bn:আগাথা ক্রিস্টি bs:Agatha Christie ca:Agatha Christie cs:Agatha Christie cy:Agatha Christie da:Agatha Christie de:Agatha Christie el:Αγκάθα Κρίστι en:Agatha Christie eo:Agatha Christie es:Agatha Christie et:Agatha Christie eu:Agatha Christie fa:آگاتا کریستی fi:Agatha Christie fr:Agatha Christie fy:Agatha Christie gl:Agatha Christie he:אגאתה כריסטי hi:ऐगथा क्रिस्टी hr:Agatha Christie hu:Agatha Christie id:Agatha Christie io:Agatha Christie is:Agatha Christie it:Agatha Christie ja:アガサ・クリスティ ka:აგათა კრისტი ko:애거사 크리스티 la:Agatha Christie lb:Agatha Christie lt:Agatha Christie mk:Агата Кристи mr:अगाथा ख्रिस्ती nah:Agatha Christie nl:Agatha Christie nn:Agatha Christie no:Agatha Christie oc:Agatha Christie pl:Agatha Christie pms:Agatha Christie pt:Agatha Christie qu:Agatha Christie ro:Agatha Christie ru:Кристи, Агата scn:Agatha Christie sh:Agatha Christie simple:Agatha Christie sk:Agatha Christie sl:Agatha Christie sr:Агата Кристи sv:Agatha Christie szl:Agatha Christie ta:அகதா கிறிஸ்டி tg:Агата Кристӣ th:อกาธา คริสตี tl:Agatha Christie tr:Agatha Christie uk:Агата Крісті vi:Agatha Christie zh:阿加莎·克里斯蒂